Después de algo malo viene algo bueno
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Después de la muerte de los padres de Rin, ella se irá a vivir a casa de un buen amigo de su padre, donde conocerá a un joven mayor que ella, que le hará sentir cosas que nunca sintió por un chico.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a su nueva familia**

Rin, vestida de negro, estaba mirando las tumbas de sus recientes fallecidos padres, que descansaban uno al lado del otro. Sin más lágrimas que derramar, decidió irse para su casa, aunque sin muchas ganas, ya que se encontraría su tío, el cual no quiere tener la custodia de la chica. Pero al girarse, se topa con un hombre alto, de cabello largo y plateado, amarrado en una coleta de caballo. Poseía unos ojos preciosos de color dorados que la miraban con tristeza al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para consolarla. Aparentaba tener cerca de los 50 años.

- Señor Inu No Taisho – dijo Rin alegrándose de verle. Lo reconoció enseguida, ya que venía a pasar el fin de semana en su casa una vezcada mes por su trabajo. Como era muy amigo de su padre desde la infancia, este le dejaba quedarse en su casa gustosamente.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña Rin?

- Bueno… supongo que mejor de lo que me esperaba – la joven le estaba mintiendo como a todo el mundo, ya que no quería parecer una persona blanda hacia los demás. Pero Inu No, sabía que no era verdad y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Rin enseguida se puso a llorar de nuevo, aquellas lágrimas que pensaba que ya no tenía.

Inu No, había ido, no solo para ir al funeral de sus queridísimos amigos, sino que también fue para decirle a Rin, que él y su esposa habían pedido y obtenido su custodia. Estaba que no cabía de la rabia con el tío de la joven. Siempre supo que era un avaricioso, calculador, cruel, arrogante y un sinfín de cosas más, pero pensó que al menos al ver la cara de ángel de su sobrina, ablandaría un poco el corazón de piedra que tenía y se haría cargo de ella.

No quiso pensar más en eso. Quería darle muchos ánimos a su pequeña Rin y no dejaría que lo viese de esa manera.

- Rin – le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo – Tengo que contarte una cosa.

- Dígame – le respondió la chica separándose del hombre.

- Izayoi y yo hemos pedido tu custodia – a Rin se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Y se la han concebido?

- Si – la chica le abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que Inu No, riera ante tal gesto.

- Muchísimas gracias señor Inu No Taisho, le prometo que no seré ninguna carga para usted. De verdad.

- Lo sé pequeña. No hace falta que me lo jures.

Al cabo de tres días, Inu No y Rin se dirigían hacia la casa del hombre, donde en la puerta de la entrada, se encontraba una mujer y un chico. Al bajarse del auto, Inu No, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rin y mientras se alejaban, le dijo algo al conductor.

- Jaken, encárgate de las pertenencias de Rin y súbelas a su cuarto.

- Si señor – le respondió el hombre bajito y calvo, de ojos saltones y oscuros como la noche.

- Rin, te presento a mi mujer, Izayoi y a mi hijo menor, Inuyasha.

- Encantada – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto Rin – le dijo la madre abrazándola muy maternalmente. La mujer era algo más alta que la joven. Tenía un pelo muy largo y negro. Sus ojos, oscuros, estaban pintados con una sombra gris, mientras que los labios finos de la mujer estaban pintados de un tono rosado.

- Hola – dijo simplemente Inuyasha, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven tenía el mismo color de pelo que su padre aunque algo más oscuro y este lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados y la piel era un poco menos morena que la de Inu No.

- Y Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el hombre, ahora más serio, sin su característica, pequeña sonrisa.

- Está en la empresa. Dijo que tenía que acabar con unos papeles que debía entregar urgentemente – respondió su hijo – Ya sabes cómo es papá… siempre pendiente del trabajo.

- Le dije que se presentara sin ninguna excusa – dijo Inu No algo enfadado.

- Inu… déjalo estar. No vamos a incomodar a Rin con esto.

- Verdad… Perdón.

- Mira Rin, voy a enseñarte tu nueva habitación – le dijo Izayoi aun con su cálida sonrisa.

- Vale – le respondió esta de la misma manera.

La casa era enorme, y como no serlo, al ser una familia muy adinerada. El comedor era inmenso y luminoso y al final del salón se encontraba una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Ahí, había un pasillo horizontalmente y hacia la izquierda, había otro pasillo un poco más largo que el primero, que al final de este, es donde estaba su habitación.

Ese cuarto le pareció hermosísimo. Al entrar, te encontrabas al final una ventana alta que daba a un pequeño balcón. A la izquierda, había un escritorio blanco con una lámpara que ahora estaba apagada. En frente, había una pequeña tarima donde se encontraba una cama de matrimonio que parecía muy cómoda. En cada lado de la cama había dos mesitas de noche del mismo color que el escritorio y con dos diminutas lámparas. Al lado derecho de aquel gran colchón, había un armario de puertas corredizas, y al lado derecho, otra ventana larga que daba paso a otro pequeño balcón. Volviendo al lugar donde estaba el escritorio, al lado de este, había una puerta que era el baño. Este era simple.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué si me gusta? – dijo Rin alegre – Me encanta. Creo que nunca veré un cuarto tan bonito, grande y luminoso como este – Ella e Izayoi comenzaron a reír, con sus tonos dulces.

La mujer ayudó a Rin a acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación. Luego ella se fue a hacer unos recados, al igual que Inu No, que se fue a una reunión con unos amigos e Inuyasha, con su novia. Se quedó toda la tarde metida en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama, ya que había sido un viaje algo pesado. Entrada la noche, aun nadie había llegado a la inmensa casa, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Bajó al piso de abajo, y en frente de las escaleras se dio cuenta que había una puerta. Esta la conducía al comedor, donde se encontraba una mesa con cinco sillas.

_- Han pensado en todo – _se dijo la chica mentalmente.

Luego abrió otra puerta donde estaba la cocina y en esta, había una mujer de edad avanzada con un parche en el ojo derecho y su pelo canoso amarrado en una cola que comenzaba en la nuca.

- Hola – saludó Rin.

- Hola – le respondió la mujer – Usted debe de ser Rin – ella asintió – Encantada, yo me llamo Kaede y soy, digamos… la doncella principal de esta casa. Llevo muchos años sirviendo al señro Inu No Taisho. ¿Desea algo?

- Eh, no… yo solo estaba conociendo la casa. ¿Y usted que está haciendo?

- La cena.

- Oh, lo siento por molestarla. No la interrumpo más.

- No se preocupe, señorita Rin.

- ¿Señorita? No por favor Kaede, nada de formalismos.

- Pero seño…

Que no. De verdad llámeme solo Rin.

- De acuerdo… pero solo si estamos solas, pero enfrente de los señores, preferiría llamarla señorita, ya que no quiero que me echen una buena bronca – Rin rió suavemente ante el comentario de la mujer, simplemente porque no se imaginaba a esa pareja casada tan amable echando la bronca a una anciana tan amable como lo era Kaede.

- De acuerdo. Será nuestro pequeño secreto – rió un poco más alto, contagiándole a la mujer.

Luego salió por donde vino y se dirigió a otra puerta que estaba al otro lado del salón. Estaba tenía un pequeño pasillo que le conducía al jardín. Lo sabía porque aquella puerta era de cristal y podía ver lo que había al otro lado. Pero antes de llegar allí, había otro pequeño pasillo que poseía dos puertas una enfrente de la otra. Entró primero a la que estaba a su derecha. Al estar dentro, se quedó maravillada. Era una biblioteca llena de estantes que no tenían ni un pequeño hueco ya que estaba ocupado por los libros. Se dirigió al primer estante que se encontró, y después de mirar bastante tiempo cogió uno.

Lo que pasa, es que se pensaba que estaba sola, pero un chico joven la estaba mirando apoyado en el escritorio que estaba detrás de Rin. Se acercó lentamente a ella, sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el joven con su voz grave. La chica se asustó y dejó caer el libro al suelo.

El chico que estaba delante suya, era muy alto, tanto que le sacaba prácticamente, casi tres cabezas. Tenía el pelo blanco y largo, sus ojos medio cerrados y dorados, a pesar de que eran iguales o muy parecidos a los de su padre y hermano, le cautivaron con aquella mirada tan penetrante. Poseía unas facciones muy varoniles y de una tonalidad blanca al igual que su madre, o incluso un poco más pálida.

Mientras que el joven, también se quedo cautivado por la chica. Una, de pequeño cuerpo y delgado, con pelo largo y negro con algunos destellos marrones, unos ojos grandes e infantiles de color verdosos y unos labios rosados y algo carnosos muy apetecibles.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, en silencio, hasta que Rin lo rompió.

- Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie – decía mientras se agachaba para coger el libro – Me llamo Rin. Tú debes de ser… Sesshomaru, ¿no? – mientras le hablaba, le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

- Si – dijo él secamente.

- Encantada.

- ¿Podrías irte? – aquella pregunta le cogió por sorpresa a Rin. En ese momento, le pasaron un montón de adjetivos malos, como, mal educado. ¿Acababa de llegar y en vez de saludarla y presentarse como dios manda, le decía o más bien le exigía que se fuese? Borró inmediatamente su radiante sonrisa para dar paso a una cara seria y de desagrado – Estoy trabajando y necesito concentrarme.

Rin dejó el libro en su sitio, y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta le dijo de nuevo "Encantada de conocerte, Sesshomaru", y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin girarse a verlo. El en cambio, no le había dejado de mirar hasta que no pudo alcanzarla más. Le parecía la chica más guapa que había visto en sus 22 años y reconocía que había sido un grosero con ella. Pero después de estar unos minutos pensando en Rin, volvió a dirigirse al escritorio para seguir con su trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La cena de bienvenida**

Rin, después de una buena ducha fría y de elegir la ropa que se pondría, bajó al comedor a desayunar, donde todos la estaban esperando.

- Buenos días – dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa a la que contestaron todos menos Sesshomaru.

- Bueno ya podemos comenzar a comer – habló Inuyasha mientras la joven se sentaba al lado de él y en frente de su hermano mayor, quedando Izayoi a su lado derecho en la cabeza de la mesa, al igual que su marido, pero en la otra punta.

- Si hijo, ya puedas comer, anda… - le respondió Inu No dando un suspiro a lo que Rin, dejó ir una risilla.

- Tienes ojeras Rin… - rompió el silencio la madre - ¿Qué no es cómodo ese colchón?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que es cómodo, solo que… - todos la miraron incluso Sesshomaru, aunque este solo de reojo sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta – No os preocupéis – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Solo tengo que acostumbrarme.

Cada uno volvió a parar atención a su plato de desayuno, mientras que entre padre e hijo menor se desarrollaba una discusión que ninguno de las otras tres personas prestaban atención, ya que Izayoi aprovechó para preguntarle algo a Rin.

- ¿Has estado llorando toda la noche? –la chica se sorprendió ante el comentario y miro fijamente y con los ojos como platos a la mujer.

- No claro que no.

- Rin… - Izayoi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a la joven le pareció que le decía que sentía lástima por ella – Es normal, hace poco más de una semana que tus padres murieron. No te avergüences de sentirte así.

- No me avergüenzo, pero no quiero que vosotros me veíais así después de lo que estáis haciendo.

- Por nosotros no te preocupes. Sabemos perfectamente por lo que estás pasando y te entendemos.

- Gracias Izayoi, pero aun así… prefiero asimilar todo esto cuento antes.

- Muy bien, como digas. Pero no fuerces las cosas, ¿vale?

- No lo haré – se sonrieron mutuamente.

Las dos mujeres pensaban que nadie más las había escuchado, pero a Sesshomaru le pareció más interesante aquella conversación que la de su padre y su hermano, así que paró mucha atención y pudo escuchar todo.

Cuando los dos hombres que discutían, pararon de hablar, a Izayoi le vino una idea que le encantó y que estaba segura que todos aceptarían, a excepción de uno, claro, pero le obligaría si hacía falta.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar hoy fuera? Celebraríamos una bienvenida a Rin. ¿Qué me decís?

- A mí me parece perfecto – contestó Inu No.

- Tu Inuyasha puedes traerte a Kagome y así se conocen ellas dos.

- De acuerdo. Ahora la llamo.

- Dile que venga arreglada.

- ¿Y tu Sesshomaru vendrás? – preguntó su padre. Este lo miró por unos breves segundos, para luego mirar su taza de café y darle un largo sorbo – Anda no te hagas de rogar, ¿vendrás o no?

- Puede.

- ¿Puede? – preguntó la madre algo molesta – No es discutible – Sesshomaru dejó la taza en la mesa mientras que la miraba desafiante – No me mires así. Deja de lado un rato el trabajo y relájate. Seguro que te lo pasarás bien. Si quieres tu también te puedes traer a tu amiga.

- ¿Kagura?

- Esa – Izayoi hizo mala cara, ya que esa chica que tenía la misma edad que su hijo mayor, y que desconocía como se habían conocido, no le caía muy bien.

- Iré pero no me la traeré – la mujer se puso más contenta, pero no quiso mostrarlo, por miedo a que su Sesshomaru se molestara.

Rin lo miró, también con alegría e instantes más tarde, él a ella, provocando una conexión rara de miradas.

_- ¿Por qué me ha mirado así?_ – se preguntó la joven acabándose el desayuno.

- Rin, ¿tienes vestido?

- Mm… no la verdad.

- No pasa nada. Esta tarde vamos tu y yo lo compramos – a la chica se le iluminó la cara y mientras asentía le dedicaba un "Muchísimas gracias".

Eran las ocho de la noche y Rin estaba en su habitación acabando de prepararse, poniéndose unos zapatos negros de aguja. Cogió un pequeño bolso de noche del mismo color que su calzado y se dirigió hacia el salón. Allí estaban todos, incluida una chica que parecía más o menos de su edad y que estaba al lado de Inuyasha. Supuso que esa era la novia de este. Era igual de alta que ella, y el pelo negro con destellos azulados. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones claros.

Sesshomaru al ver bajar las escaleras a Rin con una enorme sonrisa, se quedó embobado, pero claro está, con su cara de indiferencia.

La joven vestía un vestido lila oscuro estrecho, definiendo muy bien sus curvas. Ese traje le llegaba por la mitad del muslo dejando ver unas piernas bien tonificadas. Este no tenía escote y se abrochaba por un botoncito en el comienzo del cuello, empezando por abajo. No tenía mangas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido simplemente en una coleta de caballo que le quedaba bastante larga y su maquillaje era sencillo: rímel y pintalabios de un tono rojo cerezo.

- ¡Estás preciosa! – dijo Izayoi acompañado de un pequeño gritito.

- Mira Rin, te presento a mi novia Kagome – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la muchacha – Kagome, ella es Rin.

- Encantada de conocerte – habló la novia.

- Igualmente Kagome – le contestó Rin.

- Bueno – interrumpió el cabeza de familia – A nosotros cuatro nos llevará Jaken – informó señalando a él, a su mujer, a su hijo y su pareja – Vosotros dos iréis en el coche de Sesshomaru, ya que no cabemos todos – siguió diciendo, refiriéndose a Rin y a su hijo mayor – Nos veremos allí. No tardéis – mientras que los demás salían de la casa, Inu No se acercó al joven más alto que él y le susurró algo en el oído – Trátala bien Sesshomaru Taisho.

Esté refunfuñó y apartó su mirada de él.

Cuando ya solo quedaban ellos dos, decidieron irse. Primero se dirigieron al garaje donde estaba su coche y otra plaza donde se suponía que estaba el otro vehículo donde se fueron los demás.

Después de un rato de haber arrancado, Rin decidió hablar para romper aquel silencio tan incomodo.

- Cuéntame cosas tuyas Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – dijo con su voz más grave de lo que había escuchado la última vez.

- Mm… no se… - se quedó unos minutos pensativa – Tu madre me ha comentado que te queda un año de Universidad.

- Así es.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer luego?

- Quiero irme a Alemania – la chica esperaba que continuase explicando pero como vio que se quedó callado, quiso seguir ella.

- ¿Alemania? ¿Por qué?

- Allí está mi tía trabajando en una de las empresas de la familia. Y como quiero irme de aquí, pues quiero trabajar con ella.

- ¿Y por qué quieres irte de aquí? ¿Es que no estás cómodo?

- Preguntas mucho ¿no crees? – se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba ligeramente molesto.

Lo siento… - dijo Rin apenada. Dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla de su lado y durante el resto del viaje, que no fue muy largo para su suerte, se entretuvo viendo las calles abarrotadas de gente.

Sesshomaru, alguna vez, cuando los semáforos los cogía en rojo, miraba a la joven que estaba a su lado, de reojo, sin que ella lo supiera. Al sentarse la joven en el asiento del coche, se fijó que el vestido se le subió un poco más por la pierna, dejando ver sus perfectos muslos. Al ver aquello, intentó desviar la mirada aunque en alguna ocasión, inconscientemente la vista se posaba de nuevo en las piernas de la chica.

- Hemos llegado – dijo él aparcando un poco pasado la puerta del restaurante.

Al bajarse los dos, Sesshomaru se acercó a Rin y le susurró algo.

- No he debido ser tan grosero. Lo siento – de nuevo dejaba a la chica sorprendida. No se esperaba ninguna disculpa por parte de él. Pero reaccionó rápido y con una sonrisa sin separar sus labios le respondió.

- No te preocupes.

Entraron al lujoso restaurante y al final de este, vieron a la familia ya sentada.

- Ya era hora. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó Inu No.

- Hemos tenido mala suerte y hemos cogido casi todos los semáforos en rojo. Además había una chica intentando aparcar, y le costó mucho - respondió Rin.

- Es que no se por qué las mujeres tienen permitido conducir – comentó Inuyasha. Todas las chicas de la mesa se dieron por aludidas y le lanzaban miradas que si mataban, él ya estaría muerto.

- ¿Qué has dicho Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome muy enfadada. El chico rió.

- Era broma mujeres – seguía riendo donde esta vez su padre lo acompañó.

- Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia – habló su novia.

- Tal para cual... – comentó Izayoi mirando a su marido y a su hijo con desagrado.

Al final de la velada, cuando los platos del postre ya estaban casi vacíos y entre risas y risas, Rin les dijo algo del cual los más mayores de la mesa se sintieron orgullosos.

- Inu No, he estado pensando, que podría trabajar para no estar dependiendo en todo de vosotros. Me refiero a un trabajillo de nada donde pueda pagarme mis caprichos tontos… Como ya tengo 16 años, ya puedo trabajar – Izayoi y su marido se miraron para luego observar a Rin y sonreírle.

- Por mi parte está bien – comenzó a decir la mujer cogiéndole la mano.

- Por la mía también – siguió Inu No. Rin sonrió muy feliz.

- Oye, pues mi abuelo tiene una pequeña cafetería–restaurante – dijo Kagome – si quieres le puedo decir que te contrate.

- ¿En serio harías eso por mi Kagome? – preguntó la más joven.

- ¡Claro!

Rin estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Pensaba que le costaría días encontrar un trabajo, y que igual se le pasaría la mitad del verano buscandolo. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Le dijo mil gracias a Kagome, haciendo reír a todos menos a Sesshomaru, que aunque era casi imperceptible, tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado sin separar sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El primer trabajo de Rin **

Rin caminaba junto con Kagome, para ir a casa de esta a ir a ver a su abuelo y para poder ver si la contrataba como camarera en su cafetería-restaurante.

Le caía fenomenal aquella muchacha de tan solo una año más de edad. Como a Rin le encantaba hablar, Kagome era la primera persona que no le decía pesada ya que ella también hablaba mucho.

Entre charla y charla, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la casa. Al entrar una mujer que parecía bastante joven, las saludó muy amablemente. Llevaba el pelo corto, ondulado y castaño y tenía los mismos ojos que su hija: grandes y marrones.

Las llevó al salón, donde estaba el abuelo, un niño de unos diez u once años y un gato bastante rellenito.

- Mira abuelo, ella es Rin, la chica que te hablé ayer que quería trabajar.

- Hola Rin.

- Buenos días señor – le contestó la joven muy cortésmente para no faltarle el respeto, ya que su padre estuvo toda la vida diciéndole que debía tener respeto hacía las personas de tercera edad, porque aunque no lo parecía, podían ser los más sabios.

- Tienes experiencia en la hostelería?

- No la verdad… Pero le juro que haré lo que haga falta para aprender rápido.

- Vamos abuelo, dale una oportunidad – el abuelo se la quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos medio abiertos y con cara pensativa.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿¡Sí!? – gritaron Rin y Kagome a la vez.

- Haber… deberás empezar mañana, y tu horario sería desde las doce del mediodía hasta las seis de la tarde – la joven iba asintiendo a todo lo que le decía – tu salario será mensual y cobrarás unos 400 euros (€) más la propina que te dejen los clientes. Llevarás una simple bata que ya te la daré mañana cuando llegues.

- Muy bien señor. ¿Algo más?

- Si. Mejor ven mañana una hora antes para enseñarte las instalaciones y el número que les pertenece a las mesas.

- Vale, pues entonces estaré allí a las once – el abuelo se levantó de la silla y Rin le siguió.

- Bienvenida seas Rin – le dijo el viejo estrechándole la mano y sonriéndole.

- Muchas gracias señor. Le juro que no le defraudaré.

- Bueno abuelo, ¿Ya estás? Pues Rin, he que quedado con unos amigos, ¿te quieres venir?

- Oh, vale. Ya estaba pensando que me quedaría todo el día en casa.

Nada más salir del acogedor lugar, empezaron a comentar con emoción, sobre todo la más joven, de su nuevo trabajo. Al cabo de unos diez o quizás quince minutos, se encontraron en una plaza donde solo veía a jóvenes más o menos de su edad. En uno de los bancos de piedra que había, estaban tres chicos y una chica. Enseguida reconoció a uno de ellos. Era Inuyasha y supuso que los demás eran los amigos con los que habían quedado.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Kagome para luego acercarse a su novio – Hola amor – le dijo en bajito pero que pudo escuchar claramente. Luego se dieron un tierno pero corto beso – Os presento a Rin, la chica que ahora vive con Inuyasha y su familia.

- Hola – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Mira – pasó la joven el brazo por la espalda de la chica acercándola a la otra joven que se encontraba muy cerca de uno de los chicos – ella es Sango y es mi mejor amiga. Y este de aquí es su novio Miroku – los dos saludaron a la nueva integrante del grupo. Sango tenía el pelo castaño claro amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos, que también eran marrones, estaban pintados de un rosa no muy llamativo. Miroku era un chico muy guapo, a decir verdad, y parecía el más grande del pequeño grupo de amigos. Era alto pero no tanto como el otro chico. El pelo era castaño aunque un poco más oscuro que su novia y los ojos grandes y azules oscuros – Y por último tenemos a Koga – este tenía la piel muy morena y el pelo muy oscuro, también cogido en una coleta de caballo. Lo más bonito de él eran sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube.

Ese día, Rin se lo pasó en grande, viendo las discusiones entre Inuyasha y Koga o entre el albino con Kagome o incluso en las peleas donde estaban metidos los tres. También veía como Miroku intentaba cada dos por tres tocar las partes más íntimas de Sango y ella, ya enfadada, le daba una cachetada muy fuerte. Odiaba que se comportara tan "cariñosamente" en medio de la calle, donde cualquiera podría verlos y pensar en cosas equívocas.

Y ahí estaba, con un delantal amarillo que se lo amarró a la cintura y con una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo en cada mano. Como Rin era algo descuidada, al principio se liaba mucho con el número de las mesas. Cuando se equivocaba de plato, siempre lo arreglaba con una gran sonrisa y con unos mil gracias acompañándola. Así los clientes la perdonaban y lo dejaban pasar. Bueno, siempre estaba el típico amargado que le montaba un follón y le echaba en cara lo torpe que era, pero eso, en ningún momento la desanimó. Ya luego se fue desenvolviendo mucho mejor.

Esos cuatro días habían ido sus amigos a verla cada tarde y de paso tomarse algo. Uno de esos días conoció a un chico de su edad, pelo y ojos castaños, con algunas pecas en la nariz, que le pareció muy amable y gracioso. Era el hermano de Sango. En poco tiempo aquellos dos jóvenes se llevaron muy bien. También conoció a una chica llamada Ayame que casualmente eran de la misma edad, y que trabajaba con ella. Era una chica realmente guapa: era pelirroja y siempre se amarraba el pelo con una pinza en forma de flor. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes.

Al llegar el jueves a su casa, a las siete de la tarde, se encontró a Sesshomaru en el salón. Todos habían ido a ver como trabajaba menos él, y la verdad, deseaba que lo hiciera. No sabía muy bien el porqué tanto interés, pero sabía que su opinión le era la más importante de todas. Se acercó y se sentó en el sofá, al lado suyo. Se dio cuenta de que en las piernas tenía un portátil, donde en la pantalla había un montón de gráficas y números. Después de un silencio, raramente cómodo, decidió decirle lo que tanto deseaba.

- Sesshomaru – él no la miró pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba – Ya llevo cuatro días trabajando en la cafetería y todos menos tu han ido a verme.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó el joven sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

- Pues… ¿por qué no te vienes mañana? Me haría mucha ilusión y así me das también tu opinión de cómo lo hago.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Pero… es un viernes, podrás escaquearte un poco antes de la oficina, al fin y al cabo tu eres uno de los jefes y nadie puede decirte nada.

- No.

- Va porfa Sesshomaru, no seas así. Vaaa – la chica insistía hasta el punto que, inconscientemente le cogió del brazo para zarandearlo ligeramente. En ese momento, él la miró. Rin le miró con ojos suplicantes y con pucheros como si fuese una niña pequeña. Esa faceta infantil de la chica nunca la había visto Sesshomaru y realmente le encantaba. Se veía más guapa aun de lo que era. Al final accedió, haciendo que la joven sonriera de oreja a oreja.

A la noche, Rin no podía dormir y decidió ir a tomarse un vaso de agua, ya que aquella noche estaba haciendo mucho calor y ya sentía la boca y la garganta seca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, pudo ver que en la puerta de entrada estaba Sesshomaru y otra chica. Una chica muy, pero que muy guapa: su pelo negro como la noche, lo tenía recogido en un peinado bastante elaborado aunque ligeramente despeinado. Sus ojos también eran oscuros y llevaba sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo pasión que se lo repasaba en ese mismo instante. Vestía una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca y una mini falda roja. Se podía ver a kilómetros que tenía un cuerpo de modelo.

- Espero repetir esta noche otra vez Sessh, ya que veo que le pones más empeño cuando llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos – habló la casi perfecta mujer, por no decir perfecta a los ojos de Rin. Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Luego ella se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios – Nos vemos. Buenas noches – en eso el chico cerró la puerta mientras que Rin ya corría para ir a su habitación y así nadie la pudiera ver espiando.

Al tumbarse en la cama, experimentó una manada de sentimientos: celos, rabia, desilusión… pero sobretodo desconcierto por sentir todas aquellas cosas.

Era viernes. Las 2:30 de la tarde. Estaba tomando nota en una de las mesas, cuando de repente algún cliente más entro. Mientas que esperaba a que la gente decidiera por fin lo que querían comer, en un acto reflejo miró hacia la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa. Era Sesshomaru acompañado de dos chicos más, también muy altos e imponentes, pero no tanto como él. Vio como Ayame les atendió y les guió a una mesa más adentrada al lugar. Cuando Rin ya había tomado nota lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó a Ayame y le pidió que le dejara encargarse de la mesa donde estaban los recién llegados clientes. Ella le dijo que si y al momento que quería preguntarle el por qué, la joven ya caminaba velozmente hacia el lugar.

- Me alegro muchísimo que hayas venido Sesshomaru – los tres hombres la miraron a la vez.

- ¿No te dije que vendría?

- Sí, pero pensaba que no lo harías – hubo un corto silencio donde las miradas de aquellos dos no se apartaban del otro.

- Bueno Sesshomaru, ¿no vas a presentarnos? – habló uno de ellos que tenía el pelo oscuro con ojos verdes y pequeños.

- Ella es Rin. Rin, él es Naraku y él Byakuya.

- Encantada – les respondió ella con su característica y radiante sonrisa.

- Hola preciosa – le dijo Naraku, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sesshomaru conocía perfectamente lo que aquellas palabras, el tono de voz y la mirada hacia la chica significaban. Ahora ella era su nueva "presa" y no lo permitiría. Sabía que una vez la haya conseguido, la dejará como si fuera una basura y luego no se preocuparía en lo más mínimos de la joven. Y ella no estaba para eso. Aunque siempre estuviese con una sonrisa en la cara, se daba cuenta de que en realidad estaba sufriendo muchísimo y no dejaría que ese amigo suyo le hiciera aun más daño de lo que sufría ella.

- ¿Qué queréis para comer? – aquella fue la pregunta que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al final del día, Rin se sentía mucho mejor de cómo se levantó por la mañana. Después de una noche llorando por la misma razón que hacía dos semanas, sin descansar mucho, consiguió sentirse mucho mejor consigo misma. Y todo gracias a una persona de ojos dorados que la cautivaban e hipnotizaban cada vez que la miraba, haciendo que su corazón latiera algo más rápido y sentir como su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura superior a la normal.


End file.
